Stars and Kisses
by lechymonk
Summary: Two little stories with Gojyo/Hakkai.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Minekura Kazuya.**

**Stars**

"The stars are really bright tonight."

The night was hot and sultry and although it was past midnight, neither of them could fall asleep. Gojyo lay on his back, rolling an unlit cigarette between his fingers as he tried to decide if he wanted to smoke or if he wanted to roll over and try to sleep. They were stuck camping out again. All things considering, it was probably better sleeping outside than in a stuffy inn.

"Ya looking for a star to wish on?"

The click of the lighter made Hakkai turn his head and in that small flare of light, Gojyo's face was visible for the briefest of seconds before disappearing again. The moon was playing hide and seek tonight in the clouds. The first whispers of a storm began softly to the north. The wind picked up slightly bringing with it a coolness that had been missing before tonight. Leaves rustled in the trees high above them. A night bird called out to it's mate. Gojyo shifted on his sleeping bag, moving just a little more closer to Hakkai as he stretched out his long body.

"I can't think of a single thing to wish for."

_Everything I could want is laying right here beside me._

**Kisses**

Hakkai took his last bite of the buttered roll. The melted butter still clung to his lips, making them all soft and shiny in the dim light of the kitchen. The last rays of sunlight came in through the kitchen window, surrounding Hakkai in red and orange hues. He looked happy. He looked relaxed. He looked so damn kissable.

Gojyo couldn't get the thought of kissing Hakkai out of his mind lately. He'd be down at the bar, playing poker, when he'd spot someone with lips kinda like Hakkai's and suddenly his roommate's face would be there instead of the villager's. Gojyo would freeze up and just sit there at the table and watch the person talk. Watch the way their lips formed words, watched how their lips would surround the tip of the beer bottle and tilt their head back, taking long pulls of beer before setting the bottle back down and licking the little drops of booze from their lips.

Shit. He had it bad for this man, no doubt about it.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, Gojyo?"

No matter how much a person's mouth looked like Hakkai's, their mouth was a pale copy to the real thing. Gojyo watched Hakkai as one by one, he licked the last traces of butter from his fingers. Those damn lips surrounded each digit as he sucked them into his mouth, probably doing something fucking amazing with his tongue as the butter slid smoothly down his throat.

"Huh? Dinner? Yeah, it was good." A little too good. Damn, even watching Hakkai eat made Gojyo hard as iron. Noodles were the worst. Hakkai made little slurping sounds as he ate and Gojyo's imagination would run wild. Hakkai down on his knees, Gojyo's cock in his mouth, slurping and sucking at the head. Hakkai's mouth around Gojyo's cock as he tried to take the entire length in his mouth, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked Gojyo off.

"I wasn't sure if the rolls would be ok. I had some trouble with the dough rising. Perhaps it was due to the cool weather today."

Who _cared_ about the goddamn rolls? Gojyo didn't pay attention to what Hakkai had served tonight. Gojyo could have eaten burnt rice and fried frogs for all he knew. Who could focus on dinner when the object of his desire sat right next to him?

"Yeah, no, they were fine." Hakkai still had butter on his lips. The tip of Hakkai's tongue slipped past his lips and rubbed at the corner of his mouth. Hakkai swallowed and then took a swipe at the other corner.

_This is stupid. This is insane. This is the stupidest fucking thing I've done in my life. So far._

Before Hakkai could lick the rest of the butter from his lips, Gojyo leaned over and helped Hakkai clean himself up. His aim was a little off. Half of his mouth missed Hakkai's but Gojyo corrected that. Sliding his lips jerkily across Hakkai's, Gojyo centered his mouth and gave it his all.

Pulling away before Hakkai could react to the kiss, Gojyo sat back in his chair and looked down at his flat belly as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. He wanted to look at Hakkai and see his reaction to that pathetic kiss but he was afraid to see Hakkai's expression.

A loud scrape of wood against wood sounded in the quiet room. Gojyo's heart sank. Hakkai was probably getting up and gonna pack his suitcase and get the hell out of here. Yeah, wouldn't wanna stay at a place where some idiot kissed you.

A warm finger was under Gojyo's chin and after resisting a bit, he let Hakkai shove his head up. No anger, no disgust, no hate twisted those lips he'd tasted. Only a soft smile tugged up the corners.

"Finally." The stove light was the only light in the room now since the sun set. It wasn't very bright but Gojyo could see those piercing green eyes searching his own. "I was beginning to think that I'd have to get you drunk before I could get you to kiss me."

And Hakkai, being the nice guy he was, let Gojyo clean every last bit of butter off of his lips.


End file.
